


Mejor nos vamos

by Aletheia_Mustang



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Los chicos siendo entrometidos, M/M, Momento romántico, Relación establecida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aletheia_Mustang/pseuds/Aletheia_Mustang
Summary: Los chicos están preocupados de que Sousuke esté pasando un aburrido cumpleaños, por eso decidieron interrumpir la escapada que planeó, pero deciden dejarles solos al ver lo que en verdad planeó el estoico Haru.





	

-Rin-Chan, no creo que debiéramos estar aquí, es decir, si no nos invitaron creo que fue por algo.

-Makoto, makoto- Dice mientras se apoya en él- ¿Cómo crees que permitiré que mi mejor amigo pase su cumpleaños mal?

-¡Claro Mako-Chan! Además Sou-Chan y Haru-Chan han tenido todo el fin de semana para estar solos, hoy es para celebrarlo entre amigos.

-¡Nagisa-San! ¡Matsuoka-Senpai! Sigan los consejos de Makoto senpai, él tiene razón.

-Ma, ma, Rei, gracias por apoyarme, pero ¿Podrías dejar el senpai?, hace años que terminamos la preparatoria.

-Sumimasen - dice el chico de los lentes haciendo una reverencia.

-Ahora chicos, les repito que debe haber una razón, sino ellos se hubieran quedado en Tokio y no habrían escapado al campo.

-Conoces a Haru tanto como yo, sabes que seguro se ha encargado de que el pobre Sou coma caballa de desayuno, comida y cena en este fin de semana. Y si bien en casa él no pelea para que no lo manden al sofá, si me entiendes, ¡Yo, su mejor amigo del mundo mundial, lo salvaré de tener que comer caballa hoy el día de su cumpleaños!

-No creo que haya algo que diga para que nos devolvamos, así que terminemos de llegar. - comenta Makoto resignado.

Los cuatro iban en el carro de Rin a la mansión frente al lago, mansión que habían comprado entre todos con el dinero que ganaron en el mundo de la natación, antes de retirarse y cada uno buscar una carrera diferente.

En esta occasion, Sousuke y Haruka habían pedido la casa para ellos, por ser el fin de semana del cumpleaños del primero. Lo que le pareció raro a los chicos ya que esas fechas suelen celebrarlas juntos.

Al llegar y desmontarse los recibió una brisa como único sonido, acompañada con la fresca temperatura, que les recordaba la diferencia entre la ciudad y las montañas.

Makoto, siendo el mejor amigo de Haru, comprendió el deseo de este de alejar a su pareja del estrés de la gran ciudad y aunque no tenia idea de lo que tuviera planeado su amigo, trataría por una última vez de que los demás se fueran. – Chicos ¿Me harían caso si les digo que aún estamos a tiempo de irnos?

-Imaginas como fue el despertar de Sou hoy – Dice Rin y pone cara seria, tratando de imitar a Haruka- Feliz cumpleaños Sousuke.

-¡Ya!¡Ya! Yo quiero jugar también Rin-Chan- Grita Nagisa para también ponerse serio – Gracias Haruka… jajaja que divertido, ya quiero ver la cara de ellos cuando los sorprendamos.

Entran a la casa y los recibe el silencio. Buscan en la sala y siguen sin ver a nadie. Hasta que una música romántica llega a sus oídos, la siguen hasta llegar a la puerta que da al muelle.

Ahí, entre decenas de linternas de velas pueden distinguir cerca de la orilla del lago, una mesa, preparada para una cena romántica. Cerca de ahí la pareja estaba perdida en la melodía romántica que los rodeaba.

Sousuke miraba fijamente a los ojos de Haruka, mientras acariciaba los brazos del más bajo, ambos reían y parecían decirse muchas cosas sin apenas hablar.

Lentamente acercaban sus rostros hasta besarse sin dejar nunca de bailar. Lo único que oyeron fue a Haru decir Feliz cumpleaños antes de marcharse de ahí y decidir que con ellos Sousuke podía celebrar otro día.

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot fue para el cumple de Sousuke, en el año 2015 :)
> 
> Disclaimer, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, aunque quisiera :p


End file.
